Bad Blood of the Master
by ecimer
Summary: It's a normal day in London, but the day gets pretty whacked up when Elizabeth tells Ciel of a shocking conversation she overheard from Claude and Alois. On that very night, Ciel starts to get acid reflex, something he had been having lately. Once he goes down the hallway after taking medicine, he finds Claude and Alois, who steal Ciel, leaving Sebastian on a journey to find Ciel.


**This is my first fanfiction! I'm sorry if it sucks!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

It was a dark night in the streets of London, around the time of the night where just about everyone was in bed.

_"Ugh. Can't sleep," _the young boy thought. He turned around and looked at his clock. One o'clock in the morning. Ciel had got in his bed at ten o'clock that night, and he hasn't been able to sleep, mainly because there was something that was bothering him.

Earlier that day, Elizabeth had told Ciel that she overheard Claude and Alois talking about him and Sebastian. They were talking about _"destroying that arrogant brat and his butler"_ or something along those lines. It may have been just a simple conversation, but it was just starting to bug Sebastian and worry Ciel.

He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was raining outside, just like any other day in London. Grell and Undertaker were out of town, so there was nothing they could do about this situation right now. Ciel rubbed his eyes and looked at the moon out of his window. He breathed in and let out a big sigh. He lied back down and tried to get some sleep.

Once he got comfortable, he slowly closed his eyes. He tried to force himself to drift into a deeper sleep, but something else started bothering him.

Acid reflux. Ciel was always having it lately, so he got up to take medicine. Ciel was having acid reflux so much lately that he was used to going into the bathroom late at night to get the medicine. When Ciel opened the door, he saw a figure at the end of the hallway. It looked human, but it stood on all fours. Then he heard a voice whisper, "Shut up, he just walked out!"

Ciel got startled by the voice and turned the hallway light on. The figure down the hall actually turned out to be Claude Faustus, who was apparently trying to hide. Alois Trancy lied next to Claude. They looked over at Ciel and jumped up.

"What are you doing here!?" Ciel yelled.

"I-I just..." Alois started to say.

"Oh, I guess Lizzie was right," Ciel sighed.

"Right about what?" Claude asked.

"Elizabeth Midford told me that she overheard you guys in public discussing ways to apparently destroy me and Sebastian, which you guys apparently called and arrogant brat and his butler," Ciel firmly said.

Alois and Claude looked at eachother.

"We better get out of here," Alois said.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Ciel screamed at Alois.

Sebastian came zooming down the hallway to find Ciel standing in front of Claude and Alois.

"What on Earth is going on, master?" Sebastian asked.

Claude and Alois jumped at the sight of Sebastian standing in front of them. Sebastian eyed the two and sighed.

"I guess Lizzie was right," Sebastian said.

Then Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian came running down the hall. They stood behind Sebastian and Ciel. Tanaka calmly came walking into the hallway as if it was a normal day.

Claude and Sebastian eyed eachother. Then Claude evilly grinned and knocked out Ciel. Alois and Claude then picked up Ciel and took off with him. Mey-Rin burst into tears once they ran away, Tanaka just walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Calm down Mey-Rin, I could easily find the young master and bring him back here in no time," Sebastian said with a bow.

"Th-Thank you very much Sebastian!" Mey-Rin happily cried, hugging Sebastian.

"I will start searching for him now, you four can head back to bed," Sebastian said. He opened a window and jumped out of it.

Sebastian started walking the streets of London. About a block away from the Manor, Sebastian stumbled across a crazy old man eating grass off of the ground.

"You want some of dis grassssss?" the old guy asked, holding a handful of grass in front of Sebastian's face.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I think I'll pass," Sebastian said.

"Awww, you gotta eat dis its gooooood fresh off the ground from the rainnnnnn," the old man said.

"Sir, I REALLY appreciate offering, but-" Sebastian said as the old man shoved grass into Sebastian's mouth.

"That's a good boy!" the old man said. Sebastian started awkwardly chewing the grass blades, feeling grossed out.

"Is this guy drunk?" Sebastian thought.

Sebastian turned around, spit out the grass and said, "Thank you for the lovely meal, sir."

"Don't mention it!" the guy said.

They looked at each other for a couple seconds, and then Sebastian ran off.

"Now I can start my REAL journey to find the young master," Sebastian sighed.

He walked off into the city through the night.


End file.
